


Voiceless

by milkystarrywishes



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: "canon personality" not present bc vocaloids dont have canon personalities lol, Gen, PIKO IS MENTIONED BUT HE'LL BE RELEVANT I PROMISE, babby fler's first serious fic that they actually finish, hibiki lui gets a voicebank (gone wrong), mute lui but only for a while, something abt virtual people who only depend on vbs going badly, utaus and vocaloids coexist in the same universe i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystarrywishes/pseuds/milkystarrywishes
Summary: "You'll get a voicebank soon" is what you, their master, told Lui a long time. With his wish come true however, it befomes more of a waking nightmare.





	Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up i'm fler and this is the first time i write an actual serious fic and ACTUALLY FINISH a chapter
> 
> I plan to do more but idk how many chapters i'll do, idk. I'll try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> i can't write help me

It was a normal day. The technological city was brimming with sound from other Vocaloids and UTAUs, who had come in terms of what they were created for.  
  
Hibiki Lui however, was the only one who still didn't get why had you let him be in the city.  
  
He was practically the only one in the place who couldn't sing. In fact, he had no voicebank to begin with. After all, his project was left cancelled, leaving his "sister" Ring Suzune with an incomplete voicebank, and him practically mute. So why would you even let him in in the first place? He questioned what his purpose even was. He was very much worthless in a place where everything depended on singing.  
He, however, remmembered the words you always told him. "You'll get a voicebank soon. I promise." Those words kept him hopeful for a long time, but now he was questioning them. You weren't involved with the people who made them after all.  
He wished those words were true.  
  
Another day passed. Lui was woken up by Ring like every other day. He was already used to this anyways.  
"Good m__ni__, b__!" she said, with her voice cutting short at some parts. Lui understood what she was trying to say, even if some people thought her inability to speak sometimes. The times he was with Ring, he would take out his notebook to try to transcribe what Ring tried to say. It's the only way he could make himself and Ring understandable after all.  
  
He wasn't however, ready for what was about to escape his lips.  
  
"Good morni-" was what he muttered, before covering his mouth in shock. He looked at himself, and then at Ring, who looked equally as confused.  
The very first thing he did after being out of shock, was pinch himself multiple times. This had to be a dream. There's no way it could be.  
And all those times, it hurt.  
In bewilderment, he just sat down. He was trying to process everything. Had his wish finally come true?  
He felt a hand over his shoulder, his "sister" was looking worriedly at him. "Lui.. a__ y_u ok? Y_u're c__yin_.."  
He didn't even notice that he was indeed both shaking and crying. He couldn't understand why though. His wish had become true. Was it pity because Ring still had a pretty incomplete voice? Was it because this was probably just a lucid dream? Or was it...  
  
Joy.  
  
It was joy.  
  
He found himself giggling very softly, before it changed to full-on laughter.  
He still wasn't used to his new voice. He simply didn't find the words to express his euphoria. He just hugged the blue-haired girl while crying tears of joy, and went outside, excited to make his new debut as a singer. All while leaving a very confused Ring behind.  
  
The redhead stepped outside, humming songs. Onlookers looked at him, either confused or with a smile, seeing how he had obtained a voice. He thought to himself that he could probably see the perfomance of today. The duo perfomance that Piko and Fukase would do today.  
  
Lui knew how much you used those two. How couldn't you? Aside from the fact that Miku, Rin and Len were more widely known, they were the very first Vocaloids that you installed. They were here before anyone else, so of course they had more experience. Asking them would be a great idea!  
  
Lui didn't know he was planning outloud however.  To which sorrounding people were watching him almost yell his last sentence.  
"First day and I've already made a fool out of myself..." he thought.  
  
Surprisingly, the show was quite empty. Which was odd. You'd see them almost all the time, so it was really weird to see almost all of the rows empty. Nonetheless, he thought he was maybe early, so he just sat down and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
He felt like hours had passed. He was really weirded out at the show not beginning at all. Nor anyone else coming. He'd think that at the very least Miku would have come to replace them if something had happened, she did do that sometimes, and explain what would have happened, even if her voice was full of spite.  
  
Lui almost felt like he should just keep waiting, until someone else had come to him.  
"What are you doing here? The show's not gonna start anytime soon, ya'know?" Looking at his side, the voice came from none other than Mayu. She almost looked lile she was about to lash out at him if he didn't tive explanations.  
  
Of course talking would have been risky, but he noticed he ran out so quickly, he completely forgot his notebook, so he had no choice but to talk.  
"Well.. I.. uh-"  
"Haaaaah? What's that? I thought you were completely mute!" she hissed, before he even got a chance to explain.  
"I wanted to see the show so I could ask the two how to start singing!" Lui quaked. He was almost in tears, from Mayu's previous response.  
However, she calmed down slightly. "As I said. They're not coming. Their show was cancelled, along with every other show today." she inmediately started muttering to herself "Geez. How can you be so dense? Everyone was talking about what happened."  
Lui was puzzled. He did remmember people talking about something as if it were a rumor, but he didn't quite make up what they said, nor did he care. "What are you talking about? Every show cancelled? You must be joking if they're doing that out of the blue!"  
  
Saying that to her face was a mistake.  
  
"Of course there was a reason you idiot!" - she, snapped - "Fukase is fucking missing!"  
  
Those words filled Lui with dread. Fukase... missing? There's no way that could happen at all. There was nothing to the city other than. Well. The city. And even then, it was really hard to get lost. Everyone knew each other. There's just no way he could go missing from one day to the other without anyone noticing. Hell, not even Piko, who was the closest to him. More than a dream come true, today felt like a nightmare.  
  
Something. Everything seems very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckass goes missing this is so sad miku play despacito


End file.
